<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ON? by MarySunshine23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467280">ON?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySunshine23/pseuds/MarySunshine23'>MarySunshine23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OFF (Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Player is an OC, Romance?, is this fandom dead?, not what it seems, written for myself mostly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySunshine23/pseuds/MarySunshine23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is... wrong? Everything is different, and no one is quite sure what is going on? Wasn’t the game done? Didn’t the Batter finish his quest? Why is everything back to the way it was before? And who is this woman claiming to be the Puppeteer?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Player/Zacharie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probably the only chapter that’s in order. I put “out of order” because I typically don’t write anything with multiple chapters in order. But if I do, then cool I’ll fix it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hm? Why was he back here? Had the game been reset? But… the Batter had fulfilled his quest, hadn’t he? So strange. Though, now that he looked, he seemed different too. Normally the world was colored, but he was simply black and white. Now not only was he in color, he was detailed too… what happened?</p><p>“You seem as startled as me.” He looked up to see Pablo had hopped up onto a box beside him, “Things seem different, no?”</p><p>“Ever the omnipotent one, eh Judge?” he couldn’t help but smile, “Any clue as to what happened?”</p><p>“A puppeteer was unhappy simply controlling the Batter,” The Judge stretched out, “She decided if she was going to be in control, she was going to make some changes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like us having actual pigment?” he looked at his arms, his fingers tracing the tattoos that covered them, “And texture?”</p><p>“Among other things,” the Judge trotted closer to him, “She now has a physical form here, and can come and go as she pleases.”</p><p>“So she even rivals you and Valerie then?” he gave the cat his complete attention, “Or is there more.”</p><p>“Far more,” the cat’s tail twitched, “She can engage in combat, but she cannot be fought against by the Batter, much like you. And she seems to have power similar to Hugo.”</p><p>“So this puppeteer is playing god,” he looked towards the door where the Batter might be, “Why would someone be so unhappy with the way things were that they feel the need to change it?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment where neither said anything.</p><p>“Is it so bad though?” Pablo asked, “She displays kindness, and the strength to make logical decisions rather than relying blindly on faith or emotions. If she doesn’t pose as a chaotic threat to us, then perhaps we can observe? If she can save Valerie, I don’t see why we should stop her.” He looked at the cat before gently scratching it behind the ears. He then looked forward again before slipping on his toad mask.</p><p>“Let’s hope she can, <em> mi amigo </em>,” Zacharie sighed, “Let’s hope she can.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Greetings,” the dark haired merchant greeted, “Who might you-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb, Zacharie,” the Batter’s eyes narrowed, “You know who I am.” The merchant chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t talking to you anyway,” he smirked behind his mask. So he remembers too, hm? “I was addressing your… companion.” Not that he didn’t already have an idea. But he hadn’t expected her to be… small. At least compared to him and the Batter. He thought an all powerful being would want to flaunt her power in their appearance, but her baggy sweater made her look even smaller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Long chestnut curls down her back and framed her face, making her already wide green eyes look even bigger. She wore an expression of mild amusement, her pale lips curled into a mischievous smile. Despite looking small, her legs seemed long, an illusion made with her shorts and bare feet. Individual traits didn’t seem like they’d go together somehow looked aesthetically pleasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>querida</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who might you be?” Zacharie asked, his smile making his eyes narrow under his mask. She giggled, and it reminded him of Sucre as she covered her mouth with her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now, I’m just the Puppeteer,” she said, her voice soft and gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am but a humble merchant,” Zacharie bowed dramatically, “But everyone calls me Zacharie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have no time for this,” the Batter groaned, flipping his bat from his side to rest on his shoulder, “I want to get this over with quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Why?” Zacharie asked, “Things are not as they were before, why not explore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because there are things to do and specters to destroy,” the lean athlete said, “And I don’t have time to escort a child all arou-Ow!” The Puppeteer has smacked the Batter rather hard in the back with a flat hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t recreate everything to do a speedrun,” she said, her voice sickly sweet, “You gain no benefit for rushing. For someone who accused me of being childish, you’re quite impatient.” The Batter growled before swinging his bat down at her, but it halted just an inch away from the Puppeteer’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you before that you cannot harm me,” she said softly, “I’m in control, remember?” Zacharie’s eyes were wide behind his mask; he’d never seen the Batter try to engage in battle with something that couldn’t be fought. Would something similar happen if the athlete tried to attack him? She hadn’t even blinked or flinched…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I preferred when you couldn’t talk,” the Batter scowled, resting his bat on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I preferred when you weren’t so impatient, but we can’t get everything we want, now can we?” She looked between the Batter and Zacharie, “Besides you two, the only ones who remember everything are Pablo, Valerie, and Hugo. It’s important to my intentions that you remember, so I will ask for your patience during this play through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the point of the child remembering what happens?” The Batter asked, “He’ll die anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nunya, in this case I’m the omnipotent one,” the Puppeteer smirked at the slender gent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nunya?” he arched a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nunya business,” Zacharie also smirked, watching the young woman stick her tongue out at him, “I’m guessing none of us are going to be told why it’s important for anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct, you’ll figure it out in time,” The Puppeteer nodded, “Now, as much as I’d enjoy talking to you forever, I don’t need to feel the batter glare at me into oblivion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that an option?” The svelte man asked. The Puppeteer raised her brows at him before walking past Zacharie, her fingers brushing against his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, Ye impatient fellow,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fare thee well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Señorita titiritera,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zacharie called, not turning to their departing backs. That felt… odd.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank god I have a friend who’s fluent in Spanish...</p><p>I really have to change the tags... but I’ll do that later...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I didn’t think it was possible for Dedan to be more hideous,” The Batter cringed, still standing in the doorway of the barn, “Congrats, Puppeteer, you’ve now created nightmare fuel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pft, if you think that’s nightmare fuel, wait ‘til later,” the young woman grinned before whispering, “It gets much worse.” Before the Batter could respond, the Elsen came up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-You’re alive!” He wheezed, “You weren’t killed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, specters are gone,” the tall man nodded, “Is that being you were talking to a specter?” He almost smacked himself. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes? He’s one of the guardians sent by the queen,” the Elsen rasped, “D-Do you plan on-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killing him, yes,” the Batter went to walk around the man, but felt his body stop. What-? He looked to find the puppeteer smiling at him. Was she keeping him from cutting the conversation short? He didn’t need to hear this again! He glared at her, and her smile only widened. Had her eyes always looked so staticky?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-um! I don’t th-think…!” The Elsen struggled to speak, “... y-you should go back to the mines before D-Dedan changes his mind…” With that, the hold on the Batter’s body was released, and he lurched forward slightly. The puppeteer trotted forward a few steps before jerking her head towards the mine entrance, signaling him to follow. Oh, he was going to follow, he was gonna give her a piece of his mind!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let you skip cutscenes or certain dialogues,” She said before he opened his mouth, “Talking to people is important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s unnecessary!” He snapped, “I’ve heard it all before! It’s basically flavor text at this point!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not unaware of how many times you’ve done this song and dance, I just don’t care,” she turned to him, slipping her fingers into her pockets, “This time is more important than the previous times, because it is in fact different. And I won’t let you defy me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t make me obey,” Batter growled. He felt a force pull him down, dropping to a knee. He tried to pull himself using his bat, but then he felt fingers brush against the short hair on the back of his neck. Static filled the mine, the buzzing distortion loud in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes I can.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case anyone cares, the Puppeteer used the code from the original game to create basically a mod. So on the screen everything looks about the same except for more colors and an added character. But for those in the game, things are VERY different.</p><p>And the Puppeteer is still technically playing the game, so she does control the Batter when she wants to. And in this case, it’s to emphasize a point.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My apologies if this chapter is shorter than the others. I'm honestly writing this all on one document and cutting it where it seems like a good place to end each chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“GOD DAMMIT STOP WHEEZING IN MY EAR!” the puppeteer screamed into her shirt, clearly irritated, “Man and I thought whining was irritating!”<br/>“I believe the Elsens are just sighing,” Batter raised a brow at the irritable young woman, “Or simply… breathing.”<br/>“They’ve been inhaling all this smoke and now they all have asthma!” the puppeteer scolded, stomping their feet, “Dammit I didn’t think that leaving the elements as they were would be so annoying!”<br/>“For someone playing god you’re rather immature,” the “puppet” leaned on his bat as he watched his master throw a tantrum, “Besides, what else would they breathe?”<br/>“Oxygen! Air! Something clean!” The young woman pulled at her hair, “Anything that wouldn’t make them sound like they’re dying!”</p><p>“To be fair, most if not all of them eventually die,” the svelte man seemed somewhat amused, “Either by my own hand or…”<br/>“Not if I can help it!” The young woman pointed at the Batter, “I didn’t remake this world just for you to destroy it! I’m going to make this work.”<br/>“Why?” the batter raised a brow, “The Elsens have nothing to live for except to work, and they live under guardians who’s only motivations are to further their own gains. They have no interest in the safety and well being of their people.”<br/>“I have my reasons and my ways,” the young woman straightened herself out, taking some breaths to calm herself.<br/>“What, are you going to make them all kneel to you like you did to me?” The batter asked with a smirk, “Or do you actually have a tactic?”</p><p>“You’re the only one I can force to do anything,” the puppeteer stated, crossing her arms, “Not that it matters, I have other means of making things work in my favor.”<br/>“You gonna use some kind of ‘girlish charm on them’?” the taller of the two inquired, “Not that I see it actually working, you’re not exactly wearing anything flattering.”<br/>“No one asked you!” the smaller one stomped her foot again and put her hands on her hips, her cheeks red, “And that isn’t my tactic! I have a plan!”<br/>“I’m pretty sure you’re just making it up as you go,” the man said, straightening up, “You want to explore as much as you can while you're able, and using your ‘divine plan’ as an excuse to do so as you please.” The young woman kicked the bat from under the man’s hands, taking it and pointing the blunt end at his face.</p><p>“I’m not exploring for my own amusement. It’s important for you to understand the value of what we’re doing,” the puppeteer stated, her voice steady and serious, “I can’t simply tell you what my plan is and expect you to see its importance, I’m keeping everything under wraps so you don’t underestimate what I’m trying to do.”<br/>“It’s difficult to trust someone with the maturity level of a toddler,” the batter sneered. Within a moment, he was on the ground; his leg broken from the bat.<br/>“I’ve been alive longer than your game has existed,” the puppeteer stated, “I am not so stupid to think that hiding my emotions is strength. Wearing my heart on my sleeve shows that I can be vulnerable without fear of being hurt. However, I’m not fearless, for then I would be a fool like you.” She tossed the bat on the ground along with some luck tickets. “You can learn from a ‘childish’ person like me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this chapter is a combination of developing who the puppeteer is and also me hating on the GOD DAMN WHEEZING ELSENS.</p><p>I'm replaying the game so I can know where the timeline is. I know I'm making it into an odd order because of... "creative liberties", but for once I actually have an idea of what the ending is going to be! Which NEVER happens! So, yeah!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Log 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Log 1/???</p>
<p>I don’t really plan on showing these logs to anyone, but it helps me go through my thought process. So, more as a reminder to myself, I just finished playing OFF, and… well, let’s say I’m dissatisfied with the end. This game gives the illusion of choice, and if I’m put in the position of god, I want to make choices. Real choices. Not this bullshit “will you finish your mission or cut it short” crap. So I’m going to… make some changes. Some major changes.</p>
<p>I won’t bother introducing myself, because these are for me. No one else. I plan on using my knowledge of biological technology and programming to eliminate this illusion of choice… it may be a waste of effort. It may be a waste of resources and time, but it’s important to me. If I’m going to be a character in this game, I want to make a difference. I don’t want to just be essentially a spectator. I will make a difference… I just hope I can.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No, this isn't me actually talking. It's a log by the puppeteer. I know it's vague, but these are important.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soft sobs mixed with gentle coughing filled the empty room. Why was he here again? He didn’t want to do this again. He didn’t want to watch everyone die! So why…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” the little boy gasped, looking up. Who was this? It wasn’t Vader, so… “You don’t need to be afraid, I won’t hurt you.” The figure knelt down before sitting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Do you have a name?” he asked, hugging his steak, “Or do I have to come up with something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be interested to know what you come up with,” the figure smiled. Her eyes seemed big and round, like the kitties’. He chewed a bit on the meat before looking at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I call you ‘Miss Lady’?” She giggled and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, you may call me that.” He smiled before scooting forward a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Lady?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared… I remember all this… I don’t wanna die again.” He hugged the meat, trying to hide his tears. He felt soft hands on his arms, looking up he found her standing over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I can help it, you won’t have to,” she spoke softly, “Part of why you remember is so you can stop it from happening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so?” he looked up, her eyes making him feel calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know so, Hugo. You don’t have to be scared,” she gently stroked his head with a smile, “Just do what you think is right. After all, this world was made for you.” Hugo rubbed his eyes on his sleeve before looking up at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Lady?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you tell me a story?” Hugo asked, “Daddy used to give me comics, but he doesn’t come around anymore.” She thought for a moment before sitting down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever heard about the King Toad?” she asked, scooting him so he was in her lap, “It’s a wonderful story.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw the version in the library,” Hugo pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My version is much more complex and exciting,” she said leaning back, “It’s not something you could easily wrap up in two pages.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Then I want to hear your version!” Hugo smiled, “We can draw pictures afterward!” She giggled, once again stroking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright… now, Once Upon a Time, in a far away kingdom, there was a hideous and greedy king…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright, done,” Batter flipped his bat up before catching it, effectively flicking off any blood that had splattered, “All that’s left is Dedan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we stock up on items before we beat him?” the Puppeteer asked, arching a brow as she analyzed her nails, “Things are still different from last time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We defeated him with less last time,” the taller being stated, “And despite your presence, I hardly notice any difference.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you’re clearly not paying attention,” she said, crossing her arms. He gave her a once over; how could something so irritating be so powerful?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Paying attention to what? Now there’s brown cows instead of just black and white? Now the Elsens are different colors? Now we can actually see blood and chunks of meat in the normally plain red meat sea?” he asked, “The only difference is that there’s more things that are distracting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You say distracting, I say admirable,” the Puppeteer knelt down, running her fingers over the textured ground, “Sometimes taking a moment to appreciate things as they are is important. You’re going to wipe away all the color, all the texture, all the sounds and smells…” She stood up, feeling the air around her move, “You want to bleach it all clean and white and smooth. Sanitize the world… But in making things ‘clean’ you make things ‘die’...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I care?” Batter asked, “It’s my duty to purify this world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Simply following orders blindly is not truly understanding the weight of what you’re doing,” The Puppeteer rolled her head so she was looking at him, “Not being afraid isn’t bravery, it’s foolishness. Not caring isn’t strength, it’s ignorance. If you want to be the savior, you must understand your quest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I know you think there’s something important for me to understand, but I just don’t care,” Batter said, holding out his arms, “And not because I’m ignorant, it’s because there’s nothing to care about.” She narrowed her eyes before sighing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” she stated flatly, “We’re still going to stop by Zacharie.” The taller man as she started to walk past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No scolding? No abusing your power? No using my bat to enforce your point?” he asked, watching her walk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not this time,” she said, looking back at him, “I’ll let karma do it’s work.” He sighed, following the smaller being quietly. Every time he thought he understood her…</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realize I've been making each chapter three paragraphs, and I'm not sure if it's because that's my normal RPing length or just because that seems to be enough? Anyway.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was dark. That normally signified that the Puppeteer had shut off the game, at least as far as he could remember. But he knew that it wasn’t entirely true. The game may have been closed, that didn’t mean everything was turned off. He sighed, sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall as he closed his eyes. He didn’t need to sleep, none of them really did. He had always known this was a game, but he liked the new details. He could actually look at everything he owned, he could distinguish Elsens from one another, he could literally talk to anyone if he wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zacharie?” He opened his eyes. Low and behold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the omnipotent god, our Puppeteer,” he chucked, still leaning against the wall as he looked at the figure sitting adjacent to him, “I thought the game was turned off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is,” she nodded, “But I can access all of you without opening the game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Sounds interesting,” he sighed, closing his eyes again, “You must be someone pretty special to make something like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” she sighed, looking up at the ceiling, “I feel like… somehow I’ve already accomplished what I wanted…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? You haven’t even finished the first realm, how can you say it’s accomplished?” he asked, opening one eye to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth be told, part of me is just happy that I’ve done this much. That I can talk to each of you unscripted,” she looked down at her hands, “I can explore this world and the plot is sort of optional. This world can simply exist without need to continue forward… It can truly exist…” Zacharie hummed thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we though?” it seemed like things froze for a moment, “Once your computer is off, our world is turned off too. For that extended time, we don’t move forward or progress, everything is just quietly paused in the darkness.” After a few seconds, he looked down to see her with a hopeless expression, “Hm? Did that upset you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>querida</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No… you’re right…” she sighed, slumping against the wall, “You only exist in my computer. And your reality halts as soon as I hit the off switch, just like before…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” he asked, causing her to look up, “What are you going to do, O Omnipotent One? You’re not really going to sit here and cry, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha…?” The Puppeteer felt herself shiver, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You started this because you were unhappy, right?” he asked, “You didn’t like the previous outcome, yes? So you changed it. And now you are in a visually more appealing world, but you’re still unhappy with how things are resulting. So what now?” She thought for a moment, using her sleeve to dry her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I can’t just sit here and cry. I started this because I wanted to make a different outcome. And I’m still in control,” smiling, she looked over at him, “Thank you, Zacharie… I’m glad I came to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I’m going anywhere,” he chuckled, “Anyway, you look like you might need a hug.” She nodded before crawling over to him and slipping her arms around his waist, his tattooed arms enveloping her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! First episode to officially show some Zacharie/Puppeteer stuff! :D And the gears are starting to turn.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Log 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Log 15/??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ugh! I’ve lost so much progress! Unfortunately, where as I had 14 records before this, but I’ve lost all but the first log. So where as this should be the 15th log (and I’m still putting it as such) it’s probably only the second one on record.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, to sum it up, I’ve decided to create some learning AI’s, and I’ve made five of them. We have B, Z, P, V, and H. Each one is being exposed to certain stimuli and information to help develop personalities. Eventually I plan on placing them in OFF as their designated character. However, there are certain things that are happening that I wasn’t prepared for. While Z and B are the most advanced, they are also the most troublesome. B is deleting files (hence why I’m missing so many logs) and Z is trying to order things from the internet. And a lot of it is just… stuff. Like, nothing illegal, just… like… I got a backpack and a sweater delivered to my house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>P and V often open up programs on my computer, but V is quick to close it if activity on my end is detected, where as P is more likely to try to move it to another screen. V once got stuck in the trash, and I was worried B might delete them before I got a chance to take them back out. Fortunately I was fast enough. H is very slow to the pick up, which is fine considering I was planning of exposing them to the least amount of stimuli. I just hope it doesn’t shut down when put into the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While it’s annoying, I’m glad Z ordered that sweater, it’s very soft and warm. Which is good for late night trips to coffee shops. Signing off for now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Z is a little shit who already knows how to get your credit card info and buy shit you don't need. They were gonna order pot, but they don't want their creator to get into trouble... yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Butcher paper now lined the lower part of the walls of the normally empty red room. Not even an eighth of the paper was drawn on yet, but what was there was creative. Hugo smiled as he continued to use the crayons given to him to draw, making explosion sounds and stage yelling between giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’re already enjoying yourself,” the figure giggled. Hugo looked before getting up and going to her, hugging her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come look, Miss Lady! I drew the King Toad and the masked man!” he said, pulling her by her sleeve to his drawing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, so creative!” she giggled, “Ooh, and the masked man as wings!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said he flew!” Hugo stated, puffing out his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t what I meant, but it truly does suit him,” she knelt down, “And I see you made King Toad to look like an actual toad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t figure out how to make him look ugly without looking like a toad,” Hugo pointed to the scribbled out attempts, “Plus drawing a toad is easier!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?” The figure pointed to one of the stick figures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s one of the people the masked man is saving!” Hugo said, “She’s in love with him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My my, she’s never seen his face though?” The child paused, looking at the stick figure. “Do you think they’ve met before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno… You come up with something!” Hugo pointed at the figure, who giggled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I suppose another story is in order, hm?” She sat down and Hugo scurried into her lap, making sure he was settled, “Shall this be before the masked man meets King Toad? Or after?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before!” Hugo nodded. She nodded back before looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Outside of a far away kingdom was an enchanted river. What made it enchanted was that it wasn’t made of meat or plastic, but of a clear, clean liquid that was crisp and refreshing to the taste. It had long since been forgotten by the people from the kingdom, but one day a woman stumbled upon it. ‘Oh my!’ she cried, ‘What a beautiful river! Not a strand of meat or plastic in sight! In fact, I can see my reflection!’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was the river made of?” Hugo asked, “If it wasn’t made of plastic or meat, what was in it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows? Maybe… the masked man?” She smiled when he gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Hark!’ called a voice, ‘What are you doing here, fair maiden?’ And across the stream, the woman saw a mysterious man wearing a mask. ‘I was simply admiring this river,’ she said-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t she have something better to do?” Hugo asked, looking up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Maybe not? King toad didn’t let ladies work,” she said, stroking his head as she used her other hand to prop herself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did they do then?” Hugo thought, “... What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? I suppose I look at worlds like this one and see what it’s like… I’d like to see if there is a way to make people live forever,” she seemed kind of confused at her own answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna live forever?” Hugo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… I’m not sure yet,” she sighed, “Shall we find out what happens with the lady and the masked man?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This? This chapter. This is what it's like working with a 3 to 4 year old child. And it is HARD to keep them focused ON ANYTHING. It sucks. But it's fun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“W-What? I… I lost…?” Dedan coughed, black ooze dripping from his mouth, “That’s…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dedan, you have been defeated, and this zone purified,” The batter held his bat above his head, “May God have mercy on your soul.” With a final swing down, everything became stark white. And it was difficult to determine where fixtures once where. But before the batter could process it, he was brought back to the Nothingness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” he asked, seeing the Puppeteer floating beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was what?” she looked thoroughly unimpressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything turned white and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you mean what I warned you about?” she didn’t even let him finish, “That’s what happens when you purify realms. It becomes void of any texture, color, and definition. Hell, I was tempted to make it so it had no shape. But then it’d be even more difficult to navigate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? I thought you wanted me to appreciate what you had done?” He seemed even more confused, “How does that help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you can’t appreciate something once it’s gone,” her legs crossed as they floated there, “Sure, you could return and get whatever item you might have missed or wished to gain from purifying such a realm, but it’s not even an abandoned civilization at this point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s it? Everything is just gone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, things are still there, you just can’t see them now,” she shrugged, “Nothing is perfect, and thus a perfect place is nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So when I purify everything-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You turn it into nothing. All those burnt Elsen’s? Nothing. Dedan? Nothing. The specters? Nothing,” she stretched before moving to where the second realm portal was, “Shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand,” the Batter went over to the Puppeteer, “Why’d you make purification that way? Why not make it how it was before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silly batter, I only made it visually different, it’s the same as it always was,” she stated, “You’re the one who’s turned it into nothing. Who always turns it into nothing.” She then smiled, “And now that you can think for yourself, you’re realizing how much you’re doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m doing my job,” he squared his shoulders, “I’m not doing anything wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep telling yourself that,” she said, before holding out her hand, “Now, shall we go see how Japhet is doing?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to note two things. First, when a zone becomes purified, it's just absolutely white and blank. You can't see anything except if you hit something or trip. Then you can see the outline of it shift. The treasure chests you can find can be seen, but they're often obstructed by other objects, which you can't see. And you can't see through anything. The puppeteer went out of her way to make it difficult.</p>
<p>The second thing is that the Nothingness has similar gravity to underwater or space. You can move from one place to another by swimming or pushing off of stuff (like the "world map" title thing that bounces around). But that doesn't mean you can't breath or hear. It's just low gravity.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re a human, yes?” Zacharie thought for a moment, looking up at the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s accurate,” he nodded, “And what about you, Puppeteer? Are you human?” The puppeteer looked out at the ocean of plastic thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… If you’re human, tell me about how this world’s elements translate into our own?” she knelt by the edge before touching the liquid plastic, “This feels like soaked off acrylic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what that feels like,” the merchant chuckled, “Let’s see… Smoke is Air, Metal is Earth, Plastic is Water, but I suppose meat could be a combination of water and fire… Though I believe fire does exist in this world, otherwise we couldn’t burn human remains to make sugar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s not as cut and dry as our elements?” The woman looked over at him, shaking off her hand, “Nothing is set in stone, so to speak?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But is our world?” Zacharie tilted his head, “Clouds are made of water but are considered air. Wood and leaves are part of earth but are very different from stone, clay and dirt. Humans are about 60-some percent water, and yet we’re far too warm to be ice. So is it really so different?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose not,” Puppeteer sighed, “Despite my knowledge of this world, I feel like I’m still experiencing everything for the first time…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it fun though?” the Merchant grunted a bit as he moved to sit, “You get to admire something you made with your own two hands. Having lived in the same routine for as long as I have, this is a refreshing change of pace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re still limited to my computer…!” She said, hugging herself, “As much as I try, I can’t make this absolutely free realm while keeping the Batter under my control. If I let him run free like you and the others, there’s a chance that the next time I come here, everything will be gone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your game though,” Zacharie said, pointing to her, “You were smart enough to figure out how to get us this autonomous, I’m sure you can further the process.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just afraid it will take too long…” The brunette looked at the ground below her, the metal matte from being buffed by so many shoes. Zacharie sighed before patting the spot beside him. She took a moment before shuffling over and sitting beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The good thing about autonomous NPC’s, is that you’re not the only one thinking about this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Titiritera,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re not alone.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wish I was more consistent with my post~ I just write a couple of them in short bursts. I'm sorry ;_;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Log 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Log 23/??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I’ve stated before, B is continuing to delete things on my computer. Fortunately I can “ground” them by putting them into an external hard drive and unplugging it. Though I’m not sure if they’re aware that time is passing. Z, on the other hand, is becoming more adventurous in their… shopping… Fortunately I have enough money that it’s not a financial issue more than just irritating. I don’t think five pounds of marijuana is going to be useful to a being who has no lungs (nor for myself for medical reasons). Along with that I’m getting a lot of… trivial things in the mail. Toy swords, tee shirts and sweaters with funny messages and memes on them, medical supplies like bandages and gauze. I believe Z is the closest to ready out of everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of memes, P and V have been bringing me old cat memes and cat videos. As a cat lover, I don’t mind; but it is taking up some space on my computer. So I’m moving most of it to B’s external hard drive. They also seem to be trying to communicate through open word documents. I’ve had to correct these files quite a few times because they want to say something. H, unfortunately, has discovered Baby Shark and downloaded it onto my computer so they can “watch” it. Unfortunately, they know how to unmute my computer so they can “listen to it louder”. As for progress, H is the second closest to ready, since I don’t plan on exposing them to much more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for B, I’m reluctant to say they are almost ready. I’m finding biblical passages in my notes box, along with tutorials for baseball swings. Things are going according to plan. However… I can’t say I’m not nervous. After all, I’m using equipment from my lab to conduct this experiment. Equipment I didn’t request permission to take. But I’m the lead scientist there, so… All or nothing I suppose. If all this works, not only will I have been able to transfer consciousness from a human body to a computer, but maybe… maybe transfer an AI into a fresh corpse… It may not be a resurrection, but it’s an interesting concept. This could open doors, and yet I’m using this for my own amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let’s see where this leads.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How do you put an AI in time out? External hard drive! :D I dunno.</p><p>So, I actually wrote this chapter before the previous chapter. There is a lot in my head about what's going on in the Puppeteer's life, and I'm very tempted to include some scenes that aren't included in the logs or in the game. I don't really know if I'm gonna put them here, but I might have a separate word document for those scenes (for myself). Random note, I made this log 23 because 23 is my favorite number!</p><p>Also! Mortis Ghost has stated that Zacharie would smoke weed. So, there's a nod to that.</p><p>Side note, the puppeteer refers to all the AI's as "them" because at this point they are just a consciousness with a label. She knows who they're going to be, but until they are "themselves", they are they. For example, Z is they until they become Zacharie, in which they become he/him. (Yay random logic)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well, we’re finally here…” The batter tossed his bat before catching it and resting it on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re finally-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HELP!” a meek voice cried, startling both the batter and Puppeteer. A grey ball of fur stumbled down the stairs before skittering in front of them. “P-Please! H-h-help… me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Japhet?!” Batter readied himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No! I’m-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up you imbicilic-</span>
  </em>
  <span> NO! I-I don’t want to die!” two voices faught in the cat’s body, it’s paws over it’s head, tears running down their furry face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valerie…” Puppeteer looked horrified, “Y-You’re still…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I was so hungry…! I-I just… I thought if it was a d-different- </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot! You can’t tell the difference between birds! Of course you-</span>
  </em>
  <span> Please get out of me!” Valerie was clearly fighting for control. The batter gaped at the grey cat… how…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was very different than before. At this point, Japhet had completely taken over Valerie before, leaving the cat a lifeless puppet. But now… He looked over at the puppeteer for guidance, but she stared wide eyed in terror; her hands covering her mouth as tears streamed down her face. What? Didn’t she know what to do? Wasn’t she omnipotent? So why…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Please…! Please help me!” Valerie pleaded, falling to their side as they seemed to fruitlessly fight an invisible foe. They then jumped up and ran back up the stairs before either of them could do anything. Batter dropped his bat, completely confused. Valerie was in pain, he was afraid, he was pleading for his life… no one had… no… previously the Critic-Burnt pleaded for help… but this was different! This was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have I done?” the puppeteer’s voice was soft and trembled, muffled by her hands. She was even more shaken by this than he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You did this!” the Batter accused, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> made him conscious and aware! He remembers last time! And you doomed him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” the Puppeteer shook her her head, lowering her hands, “I thought if he remembered he wouldn’t eat Japhet! Not that he’d eat him and feel the pain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in control, aren’t you?!” the Batter shoved her, “Take away his autonomy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I can’t…” she said, gripping at her chest, “He’s come into the game… I can’t undo it now…” Tears poured down her cheeks as she lowered to a crouching position and sobbed. The Batter had never seen her so upset; even when she was furious she was still in control… He sighed, kneeling down and rubbing her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to save him,” he said, “Whether it’s by removing Japhet or… we can’t let him suffer.” The Puppeteer nodded, but didn’t get up. This was... </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to try not to cry during this chapter. This is HARD. But for the first time we see the Batter wanting to help. Will it go well? Or will it end in bloodshed?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Zacharie!” He didn’t need to see her face or hear the tone of her voice to know something had happened. Something bad. He could feel it. He didn’t know what it was, but it filled him with a sense of dread. Looking at the Puppeteer only deepened the feeling. “Zacharie… I didn’t-”<br/>“Don’t say anything,” he stated, “You can’t predict everything.” Her eyes, red and puffy, filled with tears as she sobbed. Had he not stepped forward, she would have fallen to her knees.<br/>“I-I didn’t mean to…!”<br/>“I know.”<br/>“I didn’t know-”<br/>“You couldn’t have.”<br/>“I didn’t want this…!” Zacharie couldn’t respond to the crying woman. He didn’t know what had happened. All he knew was that it wasn’t good.</p><p>Somehow he had sensed this within her. He had sensed that despite how powerful she had made herself, something here would cause her facade of unyielding power to break. In a world where even only a few have free will, you run the risk of losing control and plans falling through. Even before this, he knew that there were risks.<br/>“You made this game,” his voice was soothing, “You made it so there wasn’t one linier path. You can choose what happens next.”<br/>“But what if I chose wrong?” her voice trembled, “What if I cause Va-”<br/>“There are no right or wrong choices,” Zacharie stated sternly, “But if your choice has an undesirable outcome… Wouldn’t it be more like reality if you had to live with it.?” Her hands tightened their hold on his shirt. “Did you hope this would be an escape from reality?”<br/>“No…” The Puppeteer’s voice shook, but was firm, “No… I wanted this to become part of my reality…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was gonna add more, but that seemed very... it seemed like a good stopping point. :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Log 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If it makes you nervous, it means it's important</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Log 29/??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good news and bad news. Bad news? I’m… er… suspended from my job… until I return the equipment I borrowed. So… yeah… there’s that. Good news is that I don’t have to divide my attention between work and this! Well… that’s not entirely true. I told the higher ups that if this was successful, it could be vitally important and even essential to not only our lab, but also the world. And, that’s technically not a lie. This technology could be beneficial to the human race… and I’m kinda just… let’s not think about that too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So! Progress with the AIs! I have introduced all the AIs to their avatars. B is satisfied, and Z seemed eager to see what they could do. I’m not sure how I feel about watching B use their avatar to literally break some of my documents. They’re… He’s not just deleting them anymore, they can’t be pulled out of the trash. The documents are so broken that their code can’t be fixed. I’ve made sure that he knows that if he destroys any of the programs on his computer I will delete him. It’s fine if he destroys some logs, but actual programs? No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>P and V seem wary of their avatars, as if something is off putting about them. They know they’re supposed to be… well, cats, but they don’t seem to trust these forms. So for the time being I’m leaving the avatars somewhere that they can maybe get used to it. (And I told B not to break them). H doesn’t seem to understand what an avatar is. To be honest, I’m not really surprised. I’ve allowed H to go in and out of the avatar. I believe th- er… he is getting used to it. He’s spending more time in the avatar and trying new things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Z on the other hand is basically doing what they… uh… he has always done. Only now I can actually watch him scroll through Amazon and Ebay and other retail websites and buy things. What is most interesting is that he will often try to write a product name in the four languages he knows; English, Spanish, French and code. It seems like even when we communicate in writing he switches between the four because “it makes more sense to him” that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of communication, I can now communicate to them through a headset. While B “speaks” through a synthesizer, Z has actually looked through audio files on the internet to create an artificial voice. It’s somewhat startling how he not only has the skill to do this, but how much it sounds like a living human male. P and V have no interest in communicating vocally, preferring to speak through our written messages. H is having trouble figuring out how to do it, so I may have to figure out how to get them a voice for the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it’s my turn. Now I need to do my part. I’ve nearly completed the new game, so I want to see if risking my job was worth it. Z and P have agreed to monitor everything on their end, and I’ve got monitors to record my physical state. To say I’m nervous would be an understatement. But as my father always says, “If it makes you nervous, it means it’s important to you.” So now… I’m going to test it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To make up for a short chapter, here's a long one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you ever feel like something has happened before?” Hugo looked up at the woman, who was replacing the butcher paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? What do you mean?” she asked, glancing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like, you feel like you’ve done everything you’re doing before or said something you’re saying?” Hugo looked at the pictures Miss Lady had saved for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you do the same thing over and over again, then you are repeating yourself,” she said, stapling the butcher paper, “But I think you’re referring to deja vu. That’s when your brain mistakes something that’s currently happening as a recurring event.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A recu-what?” Hugo wrinkled his brow. The woman giggled and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brain thinks this happened before, even if it didn’t,” she sat back on her heels before smiling at Hugo, “So, what does your brain think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like… I did this before,” Hugo said, looking at the paper, “But… like… You weren’t here. And it wasn’t in my room. Just a big box. And when I would draw, it was all… blocky.” Hugo grabbed a crayon before making a diagonal line, “It wasn’t smooth like this. It was a bunch of squares…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My my,” the woman leaning back to be supported on her hands, “Was it scary?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I dunno…” Hugo finished drawing the stick figure, “I… Did we know each other before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows?” the woman sighed, “Some people believe in reincarnation, so if it’s true we might have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Re in huh?” Hugo looked back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Re-In-Car-Na-Tion,” she emphasized each syllable, “It means that after you die, you get born again as someone or something else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo looked at the paper thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to die,” he said softly. He heard something and looked back at the figure. She looked… he couldn’t figure it out before she went back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I can help it, you won’t,” she said, picking up a crayon, “Can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Hugo watched her start to draw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If something bad happened to you, something that might make you die, would you want me to save you, even if it might hurt?” she asked, “Or would you want me to have you die without pain.” Hugo looked down at the drawing near where he was seated, a picture of the masked man standing over the dead Toad King.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would I hurt after you saved me?” Hugo asked, imagining himself as the bleeding toad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… I would try to make you feel better,” she said softly. He took a moment before looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know… how bad would it hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot. A lot a lot </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Hugo picked up the picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it hurt too bad… even though I don’t wanna die, I might prefer dying…” he said, his bottom lip quivering. He felt warm arms slip around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright sweety. Thank you for answering honestly,” she said softly, kissing the top of his head, “I’ll try my best to protect you. I promise.” Hugo wiggled so he could turn and hug her back. This mysterious person… she visited more than his mother… even more than the doctors… She was so kind, so loving…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Miss Lady…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ow my heart. ;_;</p><p>Hugo is remembering that happened before alright. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“God damn I hate timed stuff,” The Puppeteer collapsed outside of the residential area, “That’s just a whole lot of anxiety.”</p><p>“Not as anxious as the Elsens must have been seeing a cat speaking with two voices, pleading in one and demanding in the other,” The Batter said, glad to be rid of that damn tie. “Does The Judge know?”</p><p>“Do you <em> think </em> he knows?” The Puppeteer asked, sitting up, “If he does I’m surprised he hasn’t skinned me yet.”</p><p>“You can’t be attacked though?” the tall man asked, raising a brow.</p><p>“You know what I mean!” the short woman snapped, “It’s bad enough that Valerie and Japhet run away at every chance we get to catch them!”</p><p> </p><p>“You know we have to get to the top of the Library first,” The batter took off his hat, ruffling his short black hair before putting his hat back on, “And before that… we gotta go to the amusement park.”</p><p>“YEAH! I WORKED MY ASS OFF ON THAT!” The Puppeteer jumped in excitement, though lost her footing and fell on her back.</p><p>“Your mood changes quickly,” The batter looked down at her.</p><p>“And you’re repeating yourself,” The woman stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p>“No, before I said you have the attention span of a two year old and you were childish,” he snickered, “And while that’s still true, I- OW!” The puppeteer had kicked him in the leg before cackling and sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m masking my anxiety and guilt,” she said, pushing herself up, “But I did work my ass off on that theme park.”</p><p>“Should I be worried?” the man asked, using his bat to balance while he rubbed where he was kicked.</p><p>“Eh, let’s just say there’s more than three attractions,” the woman said, flicking her hair, “There’s a merry-go-round, a haunted house-”</p><p>“I’m assuming that you can’t actually ride that,” he interrupted, “Both of those would make-”</p><p>“Shush! Let me brag!” she poked him in the nose, “There’s a merry-go-round, a haunted house, a log ride, a teacup ride-”</p><p>“Teacu-”</p><p>“A spinny ride, a shooting ride-”</p><p>“Why are there so many things?!”</p><p>“Because it’s not a theme park if it’s not FUN!” The Puppeteer grabbed the Batter by the hand before starting to drag him, “And Zacharie is meeting us there so we don’t have to use that stupid statue!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Primary thought writing this: "WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"</p><p>Side note, the Puppeteer made a modification where you could find the tie at the mall, but the award for beating Valzong-burnt is just a luck ticket if you got the tie at the mall.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Log 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Log 30/??</p><p>It worked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Valerie… what…?” Pablo stood, watching his brother writhe in pain. The Batter stood at attention, the wind from being so high on the Library nearly knocking off his cap. And the Puppeteer holding herself tightly. “But… are things not different…?”<br/>“M-My brother…! I-I tried t-Your foolish littermate thought if he didn’t catch the bird he normally went for, he’d avoid this fate. But the idiot- I… I’m sorry…!”<br/>“You made changes!” Pablo hissed, looking back at the Puppeteer, “Why didn’t you change what was important!?”<br/>“You think she didn’t try?” Japhet laughed, “Giving him free will doesn’t mean he isn’t a compassionate fool! He- she didn’t cause- Shut up you ingrate! Just let me take this body already!” There was a moment, a pause. Batter was familiar with this, when the Puppeteer would “step out” in a blink things felt… different.</p><p>The woman beside him was no longer sniveling, no longer fearing what was before her. Instead, the tears running down her face were of unbridled rage.<br/>“Valerie… Rest now…” she said in an eerily soft voice, “When you awake, you won’t hurt anymore…”<br/>“Woman! What are you-” Pablo was interrupted by the beak that broke through Valeries teeth, as the grey cat’s eyes rolled back.<br/>“You think because you can control the batter that you can defeat me?!”Japhet cackled, “I’ve killed Elsens bigger than you! Now come on! Try to avenge a pathetic pest of a cat!”<br/>“Pablo,” The Puppeteer looked at the orange cat, “Please, trust me. I haven’t let him die.” The Judge looked up at her large earnest eyes before nodding.<br/>“Give Tweety Hell,” he growled.<br/>“With pleasure,” the woman said, the air around them darkening as her eyes began to become static, “Let’s begin!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pablo knows references.</p><p>I'm sure a good amount of people know this, but puppies and kittens born in the same litter are called "littermates"! I'm sure that there's tons of other animals that are also born in litters, but whatever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zacharie played with the cat mask in his hands. He hated to step in for Pablo, but he knew it was necessary. After all, the poor thing was in no position to give advice. He doubted he’d even be ready by the time he had to reappear for the end. And yet-<br/>“Good god, is that how you think I look?” Zacharie looked up feeling… very confused. He wasn’t surprised to see the Puppeteer, though her appearance was different. Long curls tied up into twin tails behind a metal frame cat headband, and a hoodie that covered her hands. No no, what startled him was what was in the pouch of her hoodie.<br/>“Pablo…?” the shopkeep stood up, walking over to the two, “I thought you were-”<br/>“Still in Zone 2?” the cat finished, “She wouldn’t let me sit and mope. While I’m still inactive for advice, she wants to keep an eye on me. And her solution is… this.”</p><p>“It’s made especially for carrying cats!” The Puppeteer forced a smile, “But… we’re both mourning Valerie. And mourning in solitude is… Unwise… So I thought it would be a better alternative.” Zacharie chuckled, petting Pablo and patting the Puppeteer on the head.<br/>“Well, I think this is a wonderful alternative,” he said, “Though, I still need to distinguish between my shopkeep persona and the advice giving persona.”<br/>“That mask looks more like Valerie than Pablo,” the woman pointed to the mask, “And I mean the old design. Not the new one.”<br/>“I’m no artist,” Zacharie shrugged, “Unlike you, who took time to draw my tattoos.”<br/>“It would have been easier if somebody didn’t pick ridiculously difficult designs to draw!” She jabbed him in the chest with her finger, “And I have to be half decent for-”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Zacharie held up his hands, “What do you mean somebody picked?” The Puppeteer paused before covering her mouth.<br/>“I-I didn’t say that!” she said, shaking her head, “I didn’t say anything about picking!”<br/>“Yes you did,” Pablo looked up at her, eyes narrowed, “What are you hiding, Omnipotent Puppeteer?”<br/>“I… uh…” She shrunk a bit, slipping some of her fingers in the too small pockets of her shorts, “It has to do with the thing you guys asked me about in the very beginning…”<br/>“The reason you have us remembering the last playthrough?” Zacharie asked, “Why would that be?”<br/>“I can’t exactly say… At least not now…” She said, averting her eyes to the floor.</p><p>She felt a hand on her shoulder before looking up.<br/>“I’ll tell you what,” he said, “When you tell us what this is all about, I’ll give you a special treat.”<br/>“A… treat?” The young woman’s brows furrowed in confusion.<br/>“You’re not the only one who can come up with designs, Señorita artista,” the merchant jerked a thumb towards himself, “I’ll show you what’s under the mask.”<br/>“What?! I didn’t make-”<br/>“Of course you didn’t!” Zacharie laughed, “I’ve seen my face before, you didn’t have a real plan for that. It had nothing to do with the game. You made it as basic as it could be while matching the aesthetic. But now I don’t look like an Elsen with hair.”</p><p>“Good for you,” Pablo snuggled more into the pouch, “So when she reveals her surprise, you reveal yours?”<br/>“But you just said you weren’t a good artist,” The puppeteer put her hands on her hips, “And why would you mess with your code when there’s a chance you could make yourself dysfunctional?”<br/>“Eh, got nothing better to do when you’re running around with Señor bateador,” the man chuckled before sitting on the counter of his shop, “And just because I’m not artistic doesn’t mean I have poor taste. I knew what I wanted and I knew how to make it happen. Simple.”</p><p>“If you screwed something up-”<br/>“I didn’t. You’d know if I did,” Zacharie held up his hands, “Now, do we have a deal? I show you when you show me?” He moved his hand in an offering. She sighed before taking his hand.<br/>“Fine. I promise I’ll tell you, regardless of if you show me or not. Just like I promised proof of Valerie being alive.”<br/>“What?” it was Zacharie’s turn to be surprised.<br/>“I’ll tell you later,” she said, releasing his hand. “The next time you see us, we’ll be with the Batter.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, to make up for a short chapter, I wrote a long chapter. But then again, I suck at writing fighting scenes (which is why I don't) and writing dialogue is fun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Log 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Log 48/??</p><p>My trial runs have been successful. My consciousness is able to transfer in and out of the computer without causing my body damage. My computer looks… very different compared to what’s on the screen. It’s not just code, it’s… hard to explain. I didn’t have a form within the computer, which shouldn’t be hard to rectify. Fortunately the AI’s avatars all look how I had hoped. Though now Z wants more… decorations… And he’s figured out how to alter his appearance. So now he switches between a sweater and t-shirt. I told him I’d give him tattoos, but he had to let me put them on him and not just throw everything at himself and see what he likes.</p><p>Oddly enough, I feel like a parent when I’m in the computer. I’m constantly telling B to not break things (and normally just trying to prevent him from doing it), and I keep having to get V and P out of files so they don’t mess anything up. The only thing missing is if H were constantly crying. But that damn baby shark is keeping him busy, so… I might prefer the crying. But I digress, the AI’s have started exploring the game, and I realize something… irritating… I’m not sure if I will have to resort to it, but the fact that I might have to resort to it bothers me. If that’s the case, I have to be very, very careful.</p><p>Why?</p><p>GOD DAMMIT Z GET OUT OF</p><p>I’m leaving that here so you can see the kind of bullshit I have to deal with when it comes to these AIs. I have zero privacy. And I mean none. If I plug in my phone to the computer, they can transfer themselves to my phone. And they take up a lot of data. I might need to get a spare phone just to carry them with me. I can’t help but feel anxious that they could see through the webcam. Because I write these at home I</p><p>Think the FBI isn’t gonna be the only ones seeing your panti</p><p>I SWEAR TO GOD</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These logs don't take place at the same time as the main story.</p><p>Normally the Puppeteer deletes the stuff the AIs write in her logs. But she wants to show how much of a little shit Z is so she doesn't forget that he is, in fact, a little shit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before things were monochrome with the exception of the landscape, but suddenly the batter is noticing some of the fine tune details that the puppeteer is setting up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“My god, the Elsen’s are still stupid,” the batter groaned, looking at the deceased Elsen on the ground. He sighed, looking over his shoulder before blinking, “The Judge isn’t supposed to be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mod, my rules,” the puppeteer smiled as she patted Palbo through her hoodie pockets, “Not that such a thing should surprise you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, protect the cat but not the people,” the batter rolled his eyes before flipping his bat and catching it, resting it on his shoulder, “Good to know my puppeteer has her priorities straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People are overrated,” the young woman giggled, “Cats are far superior in comparison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Judge is superior to his carrier,” the batter grumbled as he walked passed her, but then felt a force shove him onto the floor, holding him down by his lower neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget that I’m in control here,” the puppeteer said, taking her hand out of her pocket to pet Pablo, “And I will enforce my control when needed.” The batter didn’t respond, focussing on not having his forehead touch the floor. After a moment, the force was lifted. “Come on, we need to speak to Zacharie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why even have Zacharie substitute for The Judge if The Judge is right here?” the batter sat up, rubbing his neck as he looked at the puppeteer. Had she always looked that way?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Judge is still out of commission,” the puppeteer explained as she walked forward, scratching Pablo behind his ears, “But I refuse to let him mourn alone. So he’s with me. You still need to direct your questions to Zacharie.” The batter sighed before standing up and following the puppeteer. As they left the dorms, he could see the bunkbeds made tidily; each one looking very cozy and, oddly enough, unique. Each Elsen’s bed had its own comforter, pillow, and even slippers tucked either under the bed or beside the ladder. One could tell the texture of each type of bedding just by looking at it. The batter couldn’t help wondering why all this was needed. Sure, it added some variety to an otherwise uniform environment, but it didn’t change that these beds would disappear into transparency when the zone was purified. He paused when he saw one bed with a baseball themed comforter. Sure, he was the batter, but he couldn’t remember playing a single game. So why-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did a good job, didn’t I?” the batter looked to see the puppeteer smiling at him, “I had fun with the dorms. I looked up a million different bed sets to create the dorms. Some of the bedding I found was used in the homes of zone 2. I considered leaving them out because you barely get the chance to look, but I decided that it was still important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One Elsen had a floral quilt in his home,” the batter commented, “It seemed very unfitting, but I suppose everyone has a hobby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a nod to my mother. She has a floral quilt that she made on her wedding night,” The puppeteer nodded, “Glad you’re starting to notice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t stop my mission,” the batter gripped his bat a little harder, “None of these beds will stop me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you insist.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*gasp* AN UPDATE?! AFTER- ... *nervously checks how long it's been since I updated* SIX MONTHS?!</p><p>I'm so so so <em>so SO</em> sorry. I moved in July of this year and it's just been SUPER HECKTIC. It's not because I lost interest in this, it's that I lost interest in... everything except Animal Crossing... (Oops) But yeah! Zacharie has been whispering in my ear telling me that I need to get my butt back into gear! At least while my mind is on OFF. So, yeah. Uh... Ta-da?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>S̸̼̹̹̘͈̘͇͚͚͍̬̣̜͖̝̖̟͉̖̺̗̐̇̿͌̓͂͂̆̈͠ǫ̷̛͓̙̦͎̳͈̘̥̳̹̳̱͙̩͙̱̠̼͙͈̪̠̜̓̓̌͋̑̃̎͂̾͊̍̒̌̽̐̑̇̇̉̐̽͆͒̉͋͋͗̄̌̋̉̚͘͜͜͠͝m̷̢̨̢̛̼̼̝̙̜̩̳̰̰̥͙̤̞͍̠̳̳͖͍͖̬̳̜̤̳̙͉̥̓͊͌̒̄̓̇͒͊̈͛͐̿̉̌̔̀̒̽̇͋̈́̃̎̇̃̃͒͘̕͜͝e̵̢̢̘̜͇̬͙͍̘̯̪̰̺͖͑̈́̈̑͑̒́̃̓̽͌̈́̊̾͐͌̆̋̇̔̒̉̊͂̚͝ͅt̵̨̢̨̛̤͕̳̙̱͖̫̞̹͉̦̫̩̮̥̪̣͎̯̥̱̣̭͍̠͎͔̞̤̥̝̥͈̟́́̎̇̽͐̊̄͋̏͆̈̋͌͊̒̔̉̓͗̋́̄̄͆͒̊̆̀̿͒̈̄͌̃͜͜͜͠͠ͅh̸̢̞̩̲̟̲̠̘͎̹̻̱͔̜̜̮̪̏̓̂̓͂̐͛̊̃̌̏̈́͊̍̾̄̒͌̑̓͆̊̒͐̊͒̿̌̉̑̆̍͗̏͆̌͝͝͝ͅį̸̨̡̘̥̥̩̭͖̠͙͙̲͈͍͙̣͎̞͈͕͎͎͍̩̯̰͇̩̗͇͉̬͕̻̩̝̺̀͛̈́̒̎̂͌̄̒̆̏̅̄̾̈̽͐̎͂͊̋̿̍̌͛̐̕̕͜͜͝͝ͅn̶̨̛̘̘̜͉̪͍̠̞̥̝̗̹͙̘͕͕̍̍̆̎͛̎́̑̃̒̊̋̋̑͜͠͝ͅģ̴̡̥͖̞̹̬̞̤̠͕̜͉̩̠̦̮̖͇̳̼̜̯̯̦̙͇̎̔̊̾ ̸̬͖̖̩͆̊̽̏̒̑̋͐̓̄̋̾̔̓̈̽͋̿͘͝͝į̸̨̧̨͇̱̩̺̩̥̯͉̪̦͔͚̠̯̩̥͔͚̻͍̱̗̝́̐͋̋̋̐͆͊͆̒̑̽̋͌̈́͗̈́̇̕̚s̴̘̣̼͊͊ ̴̧̛̛̹̮͈̹͙̞̝̈́̌̾̉̆̇͊̓̊͐̒̊̒̇̊̍͐̈́̒̽̎̑̋͛͊̍̓̚̕̚͠n̵̡̢̠̝̖̬̻̣͔̣͍̠̫͙̜̖͙̆͗̍̍͑̑̾͘ǫ̷̢̢̥̼̞͕͈̱̠͚͎̗̖͇̺̪̭̝̗̭͔̺̯̣̣͚̖̻̠̗͉͖̒̔̋̐̒̎̈́̈́̍̋̓̍͊̍͌̃̌̉̇̎̎̉͛̈́̈́͊͛̽̐̂͂͘͝͝͝͝͝ţ̵̢̞̲̫͎̺̼̪̻̰͓̱͍̤̪̼̹̖̜̬̲͔̼͉͚̖͙̺͇̳̞͉̰̬̬̇̽̚ͅͅͅ ̴̨̨̨̡̨̮͉͖͈̗̬͇̥̘͇̯̯̥̖̝̣̣̹̪̩̰̬̙̗̮̠͙̭͛̎͌̾͂͗̀̊̒͆̓̐̈́̌̒̆͘̕̚͜͠ŗ̵̢̧̳͖͖̠̤̰̩͙̝̍̽̅͑̉̂͘͝į̷̨̡̛̱̥̪̰̝̯͍͔̫̗̻̫̰͙̦̜̮͍͖͓̭͎͖͖͕̗̹̣̬̩̖͉̙̩͍̭͎̌̆̓͂͑̊̈́͛͐̾̂̐́͗́̎͒͗͆̌̆͋̅̀͑͆̆̍͑̑̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ģ̷̢̢͈̲͉͕͔͍͍̭̠̞̜̖̫͉̬̮̤̰͉̦̳̞͖͖̪͈̗͇̹͚̲̬̫̗̱͕̫̮̬̥̍̌͒̓͑̏̀̄̂̆̿͋̅̆̋͝͝h̸̝̳̲̥̤̦͇͇̘̺̰̠̟̬͍̻̱̜͍̺͈̒̽̔͐͑̅́̉̆̿͌͒͆̓̋̆̀͋̽̔̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͝ţ̵̧̟̹͖̹̗̱͎͓̬̻͔͙̪̥̙͙͌̀͐̆̿̐̓͗̀̌̓̈́͑̈́͛̄̚̕͜.̴̱̩͚̩͔̫̝͓͕̰̞̮̼̼͙̭̝̻̲̥̈̅̀̍̾̐̐̉̆̊͐̎̄̂̈́̚͜͝</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ugh, I keep forgetting these things names,” the puppeteer groaned, chewing on her thumbnail as she tried to remember the password.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might actually learn if you, you know, participated in the battles?” the batter sneered, leaning against the wall as the puppeteer worked on the password, “Instead of just having me do it by myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me smother you in sugar,” the puppeteer grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re Von Gacy,” Pablo said, “The ghoul with an unbridled haircut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... that’s hair?” the puppeteer looked down at the orange cat, “I thought those were, like, tentacles or antennae.” She typed in the pass code before the door made a positive sound. Though when the door opened, specters came flying out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?!” the batter snapped, standing up and smacking one of them with his bat, “Puppeteer! What happened?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno!” the puppeteer was crouched down and covering her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puppeteer!” Pablo pointed up, and when she followed his paw, she saw three corrupt Elsen’s before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… not… right,” these weren’t just the calvary-burnt; it seemed as though they were glitching in and out of existence. She jumped out of the way to avoid being hit before running over to the batter, “You’re definitely gonna need my help here. This isn’t supposed to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?!” the batter looked over at the woman in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the puppeteer, aren’t I?” she said before standing behind the batter’s right shoulder, and like a reverse shadow, she began controlling him, “Let’s fix this.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I've always struggled with remembering names, and so the Von Gacy puzzle is... difficult. Because I just remember them as the "rabbit looking mother f*ckers". So... Yeah.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ow my soul</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a moment where Zacharie wasn’t sure what was going on. He looked around from under his cat mask to see the batter and Pablo frozen, but the puppeteer sat hunched over, hands pressed against her forehead as if she were praying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happened?” Zacharie asked, tilting his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve paused the game by opening another window,” the puppeteer explained, “At the moment, everything is frozen except you and I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you do when there is a moment that passes?” Zacharie rested his arms on his knees, looking around idly, “Kinda spooky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can be. But it’s often needed,” the puppeteer sighed, rubbing her face, “I hate this part of the game. I hate having to let the batter kill that critic-burnt. I just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not make it optional?” the merchant leaned back, “You are changing this game to be how you want. Why not make it a choice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... maybe next time…” the puppeteer laced her fingers behind her neck, “This is the moment I felt the most weight. I need batter to feel the same way.” Zacharie reached over and gently rubbed her back; when he felt her quiver, he pushed down harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When it’s done, pause the game again and you can talk to me,” the merchant chose his words carefully, “We can’t have you being a mess in front of the batter. He needs your guidance. And a sad puppeteer is a terrible thing.” The puppeteer nodded, placing a hand on Zacharie’s knee before squeezing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Log 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So far everything is going swimmingly. The game has been reprogrammed just as I have planned, and from what I can see, it’s beautiful. While it was… irritating to have to go in and try to wipe each AI’s memory without wiping months of work on their personalities, it was definitely worth it. The only thing they remember is what happened in my last play through. Which is wonderful! If there was a chef kiss icon, I’d put that. I will admit that having my desktop not be messed around with on a regular basis is both peaceful and almost haunting. It doesn’t feel right to have this all to myself. But I did what I wanted, right? The AI’s are where they are supposed to be. So… why do I feel so lonely?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is totally off the subject, but I almost had this be log 69. Because I have the maturity of a 10 year old. I decided to keep it one off to save some of my dignity.</p><p>Back on topic, sorry this is short. I wanted to create a sense of isolation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uh… any particular reason you made Enoch so much… bigger?” the batter peeked into the office before looking at the puppeteer.<br/>“All the bosses have been large in size, and yet you're picking a bone here?” the puppeteer raised a brow, “He’s canon huge. Hugo even calls him ‘The Big Mister’, what’d you expect?”<br/>“Not… that,” the batter glanced back at the door to emphasize his point, “You realize he’s bigger than most of the people in this building? Combined.”<br/>“Yeah. Friendly reminder, I made him that big,” the puppeteer rolled her eyes, “Need something to help you level up?”<br/>“N-No! I don’t… need… uh…” he thought for a moment, “Did you make this a point of no return?”<br/>“Mhm,” puppeteer nodded with a big grin, “If you die, we’ll respawn back at the block.” The batter groaned loudly, rolling more than just his eyes.</p><p>“There is no point to you doing that!” he snapped, “What purpose could that possibly serve?!”<br/>“Reminding you that you shouldn’t just go running in bat swinging,” the puppeteer leaned against the wall, “You’re the one who decided that retreating is for the weak. Unless you learn better, then these will appear with every boss fight.”<br/>“A little late to mention that, ain’t it?” the batter growled through grit teeth, “Why didn’t you say something before?!”<br/>“You didn’t have a problem with it before,” the small woman pet the sleeping cat in her pocket, “I decided you didn’t need me to tell you everything all at once, since you are already forced to listen to everyone else.” The batter swung his bat as if to hit the puppeteer, only for it to ricochet off her forcefield and smack himself in the face and knock him onto his back. “... really? You already forgot about that? You can’t physically hurt me!”</p><p>“Not my fault you’re insufferable!” the batter groaned, “Ow~! I think I gave myself a black eye…”<br/>“You caused yourself to take unneeded damage, smart ass,” the puppeteer shook her head as she rolled her eyes, “Welp, it just means that you’ll be faster getting your ass handed to you by Enoch and then we can pay Sucré a visit.”<br/>“... you kept the weirdo in the basement?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“... I hate you with every fiber of my being.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Music filled the space of the red room as Hugo was held by the woman, his hand enveloped in hers as she danced to the music. He couldn’t help but laugh and giggle; this was so much fun! Especially when she’d hold him upside down and blow raspberries into his stomach. He couldn’t think of something he’d rather do! The music ended and they both laughed as she sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweety, we’ve been dancing for 20 minutes,” she said breathlessly, “But I’m glad you like it, Hugo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Lady?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you go when you’re not here?” The woman paused, looking thoughtful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you can say I’m doing work,” she said, straightening out Hugo’s shirt, “I’m a technology specialist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… I work with machines to make them better,” she lied back into a lounging position, propping herself up with her elbows, “But I’m also seeing if I can use machines to make people live forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?! That’s so cool!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you think so!” she giggled, “What do you do when I’m working?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… I draw on the paper you put up,” he looked around at the paper that lined the walls, “And, uh… I nap. And… wait for you to come back…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom never comes in to check on you?” Hugo looked at his lap sorrowfully before shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in corentine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean quarantine?” the woman tilted her head, and Hugo nodded, “Are you really so sick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what mommy says. It’s why daddy doesn’t come home anymore…” Hugo said as his lip started to quiver. The woman sat up and scooped the child into her arms, gently stroking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Things will get better, I promise.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's heavily implied that Hugo has an autoimmune disorder, which is sad. Poor baby.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m surprised that you kept her, to be honest,” the batter commented as they walked through zone 0. Now that he looked, it seemed… vastly empty compared to the other zones, “I thought you’d want to spare her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you have been happy if we skipped over her?” the puppeteer asked, raising her brows in false curiosity, “I was hoping to avoid it if I could, but since navigating the previous zones is… not easy, this is probably the fastest way we can get you beefed up enough to beat Enoch.” She trotted down the stairs before heading down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want me to appreciate this world so much, why are you helping me destroy it?” the batter asked, following behind his smaller companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same reason I didn’t keep you as an eight bit mindless avatar,” she said, pushing a panel by the door, which slid open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides the piles of sugar piled in the corners and sides of the room and the oddly familiar shape of a swan that made what appeared to be a bed, the room appeared empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you make this a bed?” the batter walked in, peeking over the wings to see the mattress inside. A giggle echoed through the room, causing the batter to look around. The puppeteer didn’t answer, leaning against the wall beside the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodness me, what is the ducky doing here?” the sweet voice giggled, though it’s source was unseen, “Such an ugly thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puppeteer?” the batter looked at the woman by the door. She simply pressed the panel by her head and made the door slide shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not waste time with unneeded pleasantries,” the voice echoed, “I’d rather start this dance quickly and get it over with.” The batter whipped around, trying to locate the source.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something dropped onto his head, causing him to look up. Hanging from the ceiling much like a marionette was Sucré, her smile wide and unsettling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s dance!” she dropped down onto him, and the batter was quick to try to shake her off, but-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-Why can’t I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said it’d be fast, not that it’d be easy,” the puppeteer stated. The strings that Sucré held tightened around the batter, causing him to cry out, “Act quickly if you don’t want to start over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s play!” Sucré threw the batter into the bedframe, causing it to shatter and causing him damage. Though her movements were unsteady and similar to that of a newborn calf, she was unbelievably quick. “This dance won’t be fun if I’m the only one dancing!” The batter rolled away when Sucré used the strings to throw down now massive sugar skulls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Puppeteer, do something!” the batter snapped, but the woman did nothing. He jumped up and tried to attack, using Alpha and Epsilon to assist. What about this was different? It wasn’t like with the other specters, or even the other bosses. Something wasn’t right. Sucré’s movements were jarring and seemed unnatural, and her laughter was unrelenting. The batter decided not to dwell, and instead try to end it quickly. When he got the chance, he swung not at Sucré’s torso, but at her legs, causing a sickening crack and a scream. But she was still fast- how? How how how how?! When she grabbed at his ankle, he didn’t think twice about swinging his bat downward onto her back; but she wouldn’t let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he broke every bone, crushing every skull that she finally released, and in result he finally stopped. He looked down, eyes wide at the blood stained sugar on the floor. There was a weak but audible giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That dance wasn’t fun at all…” Sucré said, struggling to breath, “I’m feeling… very tired… please… tell Zacharie… goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to finish her to get the XP,” the puppeteer said coldly, looking at the batter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s already-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you leave here without her dead, you won’t get what we came here for.” The batter looked back at the puppeteer. Why was she behaving like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hee hee, he can’t do it…” Sucré giggled, “He’s scared~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just-” Why was he hesitating? Why was this so difficult?! Why couldn’t he just lift up his bat and- … “I don’t need the XP.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” the puppeteer asked, “Suddenly grown a heart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not like the specters! She’s not like the bosses! She didn’t do anything!” The batter snapped, “We came here, she didn’t hurt anyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that,” the puppeteer stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one exists here except the judge!” the batter gestured towards the cat, “She wasn’t-” He stopped, looking at the puppeteer. He dropped his bat before backing away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did this on purpose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did what?” the puppeteer asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made me fight Sucré on my own, you made it so I had to see the direct result of my actions!” the batter snapped, “You’re using her so I can reflect on my mission!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” the batter almost tripped over Sucré at the puppeteer’s response, “What difference does it make? You didn’t care about the corrupted Elson, minding their own business. You didn’t care about Dedan, who was just doing his job. Granted, he was a bit of an asshole. How is this any different than them? Or Japhet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Japhet was torturing Val-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You didn’t care about that before</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the puppeteer interrupted, “So again, why does it matter? You said it yourself, you had your ‘sacred mission’. Every specter, every corrupt Elson, every guardian has meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you. So what if I made Sucré a scapegoat for you to grow a conscience? You don’t care about this world anyway!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted me to care!” the batter snapped back, “Isn’t that the whole point of you doing all of this?!” The puppeteer smirked and shook her head before pressing her hand on the panel, causing the sliding door to open again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take the lead,” she gestured towards the door. The batter looked down at Sucré with a worried expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about her?” The puppeteer looked at the damaged woman on the floor before raising her hand. The room glitched temporarily before the bed returned to new, and Sucré was resting inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once we leave she’ll be back to normal,” she stated before leaving the room. The batter followed, lingering by the door to look back at the resting woman before leaving.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really like Sucré, in fact in my sim family for OFF, Sucré is the name of their first natural born baby. (She looks nothing like how she does in OFF, but whatever). But I wanted to reveal something in this chapter, something that isn't an option in OFF. I was going to say what it is, but I decided not to. I might reveal it later. Or not. It depends on how this story goes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Log 75</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Log 75/??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not sure why my logs keep disappearing even with the characters in their game, but I suppose that’s not really important. So I’ll briefly recap what went missing. My superiors want to see the results of my work, i.e. the fact that I can transfer consciousness in and out of the computer, and… they wanna see why I am using this technology at home. So, I’m not super confident they’ll be satisfied with ‘I decided to mod an old game I like so I can literally be a self-insert character’. I’m pretty sure they’ll be mad at me if they hear that’s how I’m using my doctorate in biological technology. Sorry that I’m a gaming nerd outside of my work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides that, I’ve already kind of… botched up my plan. Turns out putting AI’s into a scripted game can make said AI suffer through the plot. So… I had to back up Valerie’s consciousness in order to maintain my sanity. Which would have been fine if that’s where I had stopped; after all, I’ve had AI’s running around on my desktop before. But… it didn’t stop there. No no no, my impulsive ass got the brilliant idea to sneak into my work, take one of the fresh animal test subject corpses and see if I can use my home set up to essentially reanimate a corpse with the consciousness of an AI.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now I have a pet cat. Which is both awesome and horrible at the same time. I just cannot stop stealing from my work and I’m 100% certain that my superiors are going to be royally pissed that not only did I take the equipment home to use for an RPG maker, but I also successfully created an ‘artificial’ life. And now I’m throwing together a bullshit version of the communication collar like Dug wears so Valerie can communicate his anxieties instead of walking on my keyboard and typing them to me. Sometimes I wonder how I haven’t gotten fired already. Whatever. When all this is over, I’ll give all of my findings. Including these logs.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"I have just met you and I love you" is the best line from Up. Period.</p><p>ANYWAY! I've been wanting to write this log FOR EVER. Like, since chapter 20. And I know that the chances of the writer keeping her job while doing this is incredibly low, but she in a way is doing her job. In a way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>